1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device that is allowed to include a solar cell disposed on the backside of a reflective display that displays characters, graphics, and so on, with no variation in the power generation efficiency of the solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an electronic device is provided with a solar cell, it is desirable for the solar cell to be provided on an outside face of the electronic device for efficient reception of irradiation light. However, when a small electronic device is provided with a display and a solar cell, the need to consider the arrangement of the display and the solar cell arises because the display needs to be provided on an outside face of the small electronic device.
As a method for efficiently arranging a display and a solar cell, there has been proposed e.g. a method in which, as shown in FIG. 1, an electronic paper 1 employing a polymer network liquid crystal is employed as a display and a solar cell 2 is disposed on the backside of the electronic paper 1 (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-338273).